quand le destin s'en mèle
by Amy Malfoy1
Summary: Draco enlève Hermione. Pourquoi? dans quel but ? arrivera-t-il à ses fins ? pour savoir les réponses cliquez et pouf !
1. Default Chapter

**Quand le destin s'en mêle**  
  
Coucou !! me revoilà avec le début de la réécriture. Je vous avez dit que j'essaierai de la poster le plus tôt possible, voilà chose faite. Je situe un peu l'intrigue : pour ceux qui ont lu « L'Elue » mon autre fic, on peut considérer celle-ci comme le prologue. Celui-ci est assez long, vu qu'à l'heure qu'il est, j'en suis au septième chapitre et que Draco et Hermione ne sont pas prêt d'être ensemble ! lol ! D'avance, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et de frappes. Une chose, ne les comptez, vous perdriez votre temps... moi et l'orthographe, c'est une belle histoire d'amour... Enfin bref, revenons à nos moutons : Je ne touchent pas de sous en reprenant les personnages que tous le monde connaît et que tous sait à qui ils appartiennent. C'est à dire, pas à moi. Le rating est R, donc âme sensible s'abstenir .  
  
Bonne Lecture !!!!!  
  
**Chapitre 1  
**  
Draco descendit lentement les escaliers du Manoir Malfoy. Malgré son impatience, il voulait prendre son temps. Le jeune homme inspecta le sombre couloir où se trouvaient les cachots. Comme l'avait laissé son père, l'endroit était sinistre, humide, moisi. Il se moqua intérieurement de l'incapacité du Ministère lorsqu'ils avaient perquisitionné le manoir. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé l'entré malgré tous les sorts et les fouilles, le passage donnant accès aux cachots. « Si seulement ils savaient ! » Se moqua- t-il. Quand je pense, que même le « grand » Harry Potter, devenue aurore n'a rien trouv ! Il éclata de rire lorsqu'il repensa à la mine à la fois furieuse et déconfite de son ennemi.  
  
Quand Draco entra dans la pièce, il fut assez surpris : Crabbe et Goyle avaient bien amené la personne qu'il avait demandé, mais elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à ses derniers souvenirs. Au lieu de voir une jeune fille allongée sur le sol, il vit une femme. Ses formes que cachaient à peine sa nuisette étaient voluptueuses, indiciblement sexy. Lui qui ne se souvenait que de formes floues et peu sensuelles... tout à fait l'opposé de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il resta un moment ainsi à observer la jeune femme, incapable de détacher son regard d'elle. Soudainement, il marcha vers le corps inanimé, il voulait la voir de plus près. Voir chaque courbure de son corps. Il prit le bras de la jeune femme pour la retourner, mais au lieu de voir le visage d'une endormis, il vit deux yeux chocolat le fixer avec surprise.  
  
« Toi ?!? » Que veux-tu de moi ? Demanda la jeune femme, remis de la surprise. Te voir. Je n'en ai aucune envie ! Laisses moi partir ! Je ne peux pas... Non mais tu me prends pour une Tais-toi ! » Coupa le jeune homme.  
  
Un silence s'installa entre les deux, un silence pesant où les deux jeunes gens s'affrontaient du regard, le jour et la nuit. Puis, contre toute attente, Draco détourna le regard et se leva. Pour la première fois, la jeune femme pu observer le corps du sorcier. Et bien qu'elle se refusait à l'admettre, le jeune homme était terriblement sexy, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Grand et mince, il avait une certaine carrure, une certaine aura indéfinissable qui le rendait séduisant. Sa robe de sorcier laisser deviner un corps solide et musclé qui accentuait cet effet. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait oublier les deux éclaires, les deux yeux platines du jeune homme. Tout aussi indescriptibles qu'illisibles. « Comment des yeux peuvent-ils aussi froid et aussi brûlant ? » Se demanda la jeune femme.  
  
Draco regarda la sorcière un instant, puis partit le dos en direction de la porte.  
  
« Malfoy ! Le jeune sorcier stoppa son action et attendit sans retourner. Que veux-tu de moi ? Tu le verras bien assez tôt... oui, bien assez tôt ... Granger... » murmura-t-il.  
  
Sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune femme frissonna. Les paroles de son pire ennemi l'inquiétaient, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir pour autant. S'il veut des informations, il n'en aura aucune se promit l'ancienne Griffondor.  
  
« Quand sont tes prochaines ovulations ? Pardon ?!? Quand sont tes prochaines ovulations ? »  
  
Si Hermione Granger ne s'attendait à une question, c'était bien celle-ci. Elle s'était fait différents scénarios plus ou moins catastrophe de son interrogatoire par le jeune Malfoy, mais à aucun moment elle n'avait pensé à ce scénario. Pour le coup, elle était complètement déstabilisée.  
  
« En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? Parvint-elle à articuler péniblement. Réponds ! Ordonna l'homme sans faire le moindre attention à la question posée. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde ! »  
  
Draco s'approcha lentement d'elle tel un félin pendant qu'elle reculait inconsciemment contre le mur. Quand elle sentit le mur contre son dos, elle se sentit comme une proie prise au piège. Le jeune homme continua à s'approcher un sourire dangereux se dessinant sur ses lèvres. D'une main il prit le menton de la jeune femme et le redressa de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, et de l'autre, il commença à caresser une des cuisses de la sorcière.  
  
« Ma chère Granger, dit-il sarcastiquement, je veux que tu me fasses un enfant. Quoi ? Finit par lâcher la jeune femme en ricanant , avec une Sang-de- Bourbe ? Tu n'as pas peur de salir ton sang ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis prêt à utiliser tout les moyens pour avoir mon héritier. » Dit le jeune sorcier en commençant à passer sa main, toujours au niveau de la cuisse, sous la nuisette satinée.  
  
Hermione le regardait dans un regard mêlé de totale incompréhension et de frayeur, comprenant, en revanche, parfaitement le sous-entendu du sorcier.  
  
« Peux-tu me répondre ? Quand sont tes prochaines ovulations ? Dit-il en le menaçant avec sa baguette. Dégages ! Ça ne te regarde pas ! Ah ! Tu le prends comme ça petite Sang-de-Bourbe ! Si tel est ton souhait ! »  
  
Draco recula brusquement et la jeune femme eut juste le temps d'entendre « endoloris ! » Qu'elle s'écroula sans comprendre réellement ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne sentait que le sol froid et cette douleur inimaginable qui la transperçait de part en part. Pourtant, elle se refusait de crier. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Au fur et à mesure elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'évanouit. Quand il s'en aperçu, Draco jura, s'approcha d'elle et prononça un sort pour la réanimer. Dès qu'elle eut ouvert les yeux, il s'éloigna un instant puis revint.  
  
« Je le répète : quand sont tes prochaines ovulations ? Dis le ou je recommence ! Je n'hésiterais pas à te réanimer et te lancer l'endoloris autant de fois qu'il le faut. Je ne partirais pas tant que je n'aurais pas la réponse ! Dans 5 jours articula péniblement la jeune femme. Parfait ! »  
  
Les deux jeunes adultes plongèrent leurs regards les yeux dans les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger jusqu'au moment où Draco rompit le charme et se détourna.  
  
« Malfoy, pourquoi moi ? demanda la jeune sorcière C'est pas tes affaires ! » Fut la seule réponse de l'homme avant qu'il ne quitte brutalement les lieux.  
  
Une petite review ne serait pas de refus. Alors cliquez en bas gauche !  
Please !!!! Bisous !!


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou tous le monde !!! voilà le 2eme chapitre !!!! je sais, j'ai mis du temps, mais je voulais que ma correctrice fasse son boulot ! lol ! donc merci à l'agent 008 qui se reconnaîtra (tu m'as tendu la perche -) mais avant de vous laisser tranquille à votre lecture, on va commencer par : Un grand merci à tout le monde pour toutes ces reviews !!!  
  
Agua : pourquoi elle ? Ah ah !!! mystère et boule de gomme !!! mais en attendant voilà suite !! (tu auras la réponse à ta questions dans les prochains chapitres) gros bisous !!!  
  
Dragonia : si je t'explique tout, cela sera pas marrant ... -) tout ce quie je peux dire, ce n'est pas par fantasies... gros bisous !!!  
  
Paprika Star () : franchement, tes questions étaient pertinentes... Mais tu auras toutes les réponses dans les prochains chapitres. En attendant, la suite ! gros bisous !  
  
Hermione Malefoy () : merci pour le compliment !!!! Ca me fait très plaisir... voilà la suite ! gros bisous !  
  
Bergeaud : merci pour le compliment et pour tes encouragements !!! gros bisous !!!!  
  
Cyrca () : merci pour le compliment !!! voilà la suite ! gros bisous !!  
  
Talema : merci, je suis très flattée ! promis, je continue ! voilà la suite !! gros bisous !  
  
Stéphanie () : merci !!! par curiosité, à quoi t'attendais-tu en cliquant sur le lien ? voilà la suite ! gros bisous !!!!  
  
Ayu no yume : merci pour le compliment ! avec tout ça, je vais devenir rouge écrevisse ! lol ! et comme tu me l'as demandé si gentiment, voilà la suite ! gros bisous !!!  
  
Dragodein stats () : voilà la suite !! gros bisous !!!  
  
Petite info, maintenant, les chapitres seront plus hard que le premier... donc, si vous n'aimez pas... Maintenant, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !!!!!!  
  
**Chapitre 2  
  
**« Souviens-toi, Draco, elle doit être consentante ! Aucune violence ne doit être faite à l'encontre de la mère de l'enfant ! Sa conception doit se faire naturellement et non de façon forcée ou violente !  
- Ca veut dire que je dois la... SEDUIRE ?!?  
- Oui, l'enfant doit-être le fruit de l'amour ! »

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait de nouveau entendu cette voix, cette voix qui lui avait indiqué que la mère de l'enfant, de son enfant n'était autre que Hermione Granger. Peu à peu les dernières bribes de conversations lui revinrent en mémoire, y compris le fait qu'il devait séduire la femme qu'il détestait, qui le détestait le plus. Il prit une profonde inspiration et pensa que cela ne serait sans doute pas facile. 

Hermione entendit les verrous être poussés et fut plongée dans la lumière. Une petite forme qu'elle reconnut être un elfe s'approcha d'elle, déposa un petit plateau en argent à ses pieds et s'éclipsa aussitôt. Sur ce dernier été déposé une chandelle, un parchemin et une fiole en cristal. La jeune femme prit délicatement le parchemin et commença à lire les quelques lignes inscrites.  
  
_Granger,  
  
La fiole contient une potion qui te permettra de te rétablir après l'endoloris. Sur le coup elle aura un effet soporifique mais après tu te sentiras mieux. Regarde sur l'un des murs, un flambeau y est accroché, sers- toi de la bougie pour l'allumer. Un elfe t'apportera bientôt de quoi te nourrir. Draco Malfoy.  
_  
Hermione relut le parchemin et prit la fiole dans ses mains. « Pourquoi veut-il me soigner tout-à-coup ? Bizarre... » pensa la jeune femme en allumant le flambeau. Cependant, elle ouvrit la bouteille et but le contenu. Elle sentit ses paupières se fermer toutes seules et, de nouveau, perdre connaissance.

Après un bruit de clé, la porte s'ouvrit. Draco apparut un grand plateau en argent dans les mains.  
  
« Granger ! Tiens ! Apostropha Draco.  
- Merci, trop aimable ! » Répondit sarcastiquement la jeune femme  
qui, quand elle vit les mets dans les différents plats, regarda Draco  
comme s'il était devenu fou.  
- Pourquoi m'apportes-tu tout ça ? Avant j'avais à peine droit   
une miche de pain et maintenant j'ai droit à du poulet, du riz et un  
fromage blanc !  
- Ben, je me suis dit que la future mère de mon enfant aurait  
besoin d'un repas plus équilibré.  
- Je ne serai jamais la mère de tes enfants, Malfoy ! Plutôt  
mourir !  
- Mouai, en attendant, mange ! Non je n'ai pas jeté de sorts ou  
mis quelconque potion ! » Dit-il lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait  
encore rien touché. La jeune femme commença à manger. « Bon je vais te  
laisser, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dis-le-moi !  
- Attends ! J'aurais besoin d'une douche, d'un lit propre et  
d'autres choses qu'une nuisette comme vêtement !  
- Eh, tu te crois à l'hôtel Granger ? Calme tes ardeurs on sera  
bientôt ensemble, encore quatre jours ! A plus tard, Chérie ! »  
  
Une insulte répondit aussitôt à ses paroles, ce qui le fit ricaner. Hermione songeait comment sortir de sa prison, ainsi qu'à sa famille lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment la faisant sursauter. Un homme, inconnu, se tenait en face d'elle. Il siffla d'admiration devant la jeune femme.

« Draco m'avait dit que tu avais changé et que tu étais devenue une vraie beauté ; il avait menti, tu es une vraie déesse ! » Tandis que l'homme parlait, Hermione s'était levée, et reculait lentement. L'homme qui était resté dans l'ombre s'approcha et elle put le distinguer un peu plus précisément. Il était brun, grand, mince, sous ses habits on devinait un corps musclé. Il s'approcha tel un félin vers sa proie pendant qu'elle longeait les murs sans le quitter des yeux. Soudain, il l'attrapa, la plaqua contre un des murs et tint son menton de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle avait pris, à l'origine, pour des yeux marron était en fait des yeux vairons. Cependant, elle n'arrivait à mettre un nom sur son visage. Tout en la tenant fermement, il s'écarta légèrement pour mieux apprécier le corps parfait de la jeune femme. Pendant sa séquestration elle avait maigri ce qui montrait un peu plus ses formes voluptueuses. Puis, il se rapprocha et, du bout des doigts, commença à dessiner des cercles sur une des cuisses. Terrorisée, Hermione était incapable de bouger. Elle éprouvait de plus en plus de répugnance envers l'homme qui la touchait. L'homme senti la jeune femme frissonner; considérant ce qui était de la terreur du désir, il se fit de plus en plus entreprenant, remontant sa main sous la nuisette en satin. Lorsqu'elle sentit la main s'aventurer du coté de son vagin, la jeune sorcière commença à paniquer en poussant l'homme qui se collait de plus en plus contre elle. Lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt la pénétrer, elle éclata en sanglots.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'aimes pas ça ? Pourtant je fais ça pour toi, tu sais ! Ca doit être dur d'être privée de plaisir, ainsi, depuis plusieurs jours !  
- Laissez-moi !  
- Mais je n'en ai pas envie ! Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je  
n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'être avec une fille aussi jolie que toi ! Et  
tu me donnes tellement envie ! » Il prit sa main et lui fit toucher   
travers le pantalon son pénis « tu sens ? C'est pour toi qu'il est si  
dur !  
- Laissez-moi ! Parvint à articuler péniblement la jeune femme.  
- Mais non ! Pas maintenant ! La nuit vient à peine de commencer...  
et elle va être longue, très longue... » dit-il juste avant d'embrasser  
pour la première fois la jeune sorcière. 

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Priant pour que ça ne soit pas le même homme que la veille, Hermione se recroquevilla dans la pénombre. Elle se sentait plus sale que jamais ; et pas seulement de l'extérieur, mais pire que tout, de l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser couler des larmes rien qu'à l'idée de la nuit passée, idée, qui ne la quittait plus.  
  
« Granger ? T'es où ? »  
  
Hermione poussa un petit soupir de soulagement mais ne dit rien quand elle entendit la voix de du jeune Malfoy. Dès que ce dernier l'aperçut, il se dirigea vers elle, un plateau à la main.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-il quand il vit les larmes couler silencieusement sur les joues de la jeune femme.  
  
C'était la première fois, depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme, qu'il la voyait pleurer. Il prit un mouchoir propre de sa poche et essuya délicatement les joues de la sorcière. Surprise par ce geste, Hermione se colla un peu plus contre le mur.  
  
« Eh ! C'est bon calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je me sens sale.  
- C'est pour ça que tu pleures ? Viens ! »  
  
Devant les yeux interrogateurs de la jeune femme, le jeune sorcier qui s'était accroupi se leva et prit délicatement la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle se laissa porter sans encombre, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle se sentait protégée par le sorcier, et laissa ainsi sa tête contre son épaule. Le jeune homme se doutait que la saleté de la sorcière n'était pas la véritable raison de ses larmes, mais il pensait que si elle accédait au désir d'être propre, elle lui dirait plus facilement la vérité. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, les larmes de la jeune femme l'avaient choqué, lui qui l'avait toujours connu forte, sans faille, la voyait, ici, mise à nu, fragile, sensible. Il la conduisit dans la salle de bain du manoir. Il allait la poser quand il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Embarrassé, il la posa sur le lit de la chambre la plus proche, retourna dans la salle de bain et commença à faire couler l'eau de la baignoire. Il parfuma le bain avec de l'essence de rose, essence qu'il réservait toujours pour les femmes qui dormaient chez lui. Quand le bain fut prêt, il alla chercher Hermione, la déshabilla en essayant de fixer son attention sur son visage, puis il plongea le corps endormi dans le bain. Il prononça un sortilège qui permit à la jeune femme de garder la tête hors de l'eau pendant qu'il commençait à laver le corps de la jeune femme, fixant toujours son attention sur son visage. Il préférait découvrir le corps d'Hermione lorsqu'elle s'offrirait à lui. Quand il eut fini sa tâche, il prononça un sort pour la sécher et la porta dans la chambre la plus proche de la sienne et la déposa sur le lit. Quand il l'eut bordée, Draco observa un instant la jeune femme, toujours endormie. Il ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à un ange. Elle est magnifique, pensa-t-il.  
  
Une critique ? bonne ou mauvaise, cela m'aidera d'un sens comme d'un autre... alors cliquez en bas à gauche ! gros bisous !! Amy Malfoy

ps: à l'origine, j'avais fait une mise en page, mais rien à faire, ff.net, n'en fait qu'à sa tête... j'ai simplement réussit à changer les caractères (gras et italique), mais, malheureusement, rien de plus. donc désolée, si c'est plus foullit que je l'avait souhaité...


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tous le monde !!! je sais, vous allez sans doute vouloir me tuer car j'ai mis plusieurs semaines pour vous poster ce chapitre... mais là, j'ai une excuse : je suis partie en vacances, mais je devais envoyer ce chapitre juste avant de partir. Mais malheureusement, cela n'a pu être possible.. ce n'est pas faute de mauvaise volonté !!! Puis je suis partie deux semaines en vacances où il n'y avait pas d'ordinateur... donc pour poster ce chapitre, c'était mort. Voulez-vous bien me pardonner ? S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiit !!!!!  
  
En attendant, permettez-moi de répondre aux nombreuses reviews !!!  
  
**Aqua** : le mec en noir est un invité de Draco qui profite de son statut d'invité. Mais ce n'est en aucun cas un rêve ou un flash-back. Voilà la suite !!! big bisous !  
  
**Poucycatt :** Merci miss pour le compliment !! ca me touche beaucoup ! et pis, comme c'est demandé si gentiment, voilà la suite ! big bisous !!!  
  
**Inferno-Hell :** Merci, je suis très flattée ! désolée, pour ce « mauvais départ » pour l'up-date ! j'espère bientôt me rattraper !!! en tout cas, voilà (enfin) la suite ! big bisous !!!!  
  
**Polio** : Kikou !!! merci pour le compliment !!! qui est le vilain pas beau ?? Ah Ahhh !!! tu vas voir !!! c'est écris un peu plus bas... j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant !!! Big Bisous !!!  
  
**draymione** : voilà la suite !!! big kiss !  
  
**setsuna-girl** : la voilà la suite !!! encore désolée pour le retard !! je continue promis ! et merci pour le compliment !! gros bisous !!!!  
  
**stephanie** : Merci du compliment !! voilà la suite !!!! gros bisous !!!  
  
**malegra** : voilà la suite !! gros bisous !!!!  
  
Et maintenant, Bonne Lecture !!!!!!!!!!

****

**Chapitre 3**

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Hermione découvrit avec surprise la pièce où elle se trouvait. Au lieu du cachot auquel elle s'était habituée, elle était dans une chambre spacieuse, toute de vert émeraude décorée. Peu à peu, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Paniquée à l'idée de s'être endormie dans les bras de son pire ennemi, elle le fut encore plus quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue dans le grand lit à baldaquin. Elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil autour d'elle et aperçut des vêtements, dont une robe de sorcier au pied du lit. Elle se leva, s'habilla rapidement d'une robe vert anis et essaya de sortir de la pièce, sans succès. La porte était verrouillée. Frustrée, la sorcière s'approcha des étagères couvertes de livres et du bout des doigts commença à regarder chaque livre. Elle en choisit un qui avait pour sujet l'Ancienne Magie - magie qui avait existé l'ère précédente - puis s'installa sur son lit.

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir brutalement. Elle leva la tête pour voire qui était la tornade qui l'avait tirée de sa lecture et retint un cri de terreur. Au milieu de l'encadrement de la porte se tenait le même homme qui lui avait fait vivre une nuit d'horreur.

« Granger ! Toujours à fond dans les livres à ce que je vois ! Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué j'espère ! En tout cas, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi ! » Dit-il en s'approchant du lit.

Alors qu'il allait d'un coté du lit, Hermione s'installa à l'opposé de lui, à moitié paralysée par l'homme de ses récents cauchemars.

« Tu sais, je crois que Draco a eu raison de te ramener ici : c'est bien plus confortable ! Ca va durer plus longtemps, on va pouvoir avoir plus de plaisir... Non pas tout de suite, ne t'inquiètes pas, Draco pourrait nous surprendre. Ce soir sera beaucoup mieux. J'ai encore 2 jours à profiter de toi, après, je pars en voyage pour Paris. A ce soir, ma tendre !

- Jamais de la vie ! Zabini !

- Connais-tu cette expression française Granger ? _Jamais n'est pas français_, je crois que le mot _jamais_ n'existe pas dans notre chère langue maternelle. »

Blaise ferma la porte, un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Hermione était incapable de tenir en place, terrorisée par la promesse de l'ancien serpentard. Elle chercha plusieurs fois à sortir mais elle ne put. Et il était hors de question qu'elle alerte Draco. Ce serait trop déshonorant. Et puis il y avait cette menace...

_Flash-back_

_Blaise allait sortir du cachot après une nuit qu'il trouvait « extraordinaire » quand il revint sur ses pas et s'accroupit à coté d'une forme qui essayait déjà de se tapir dans l'ombre._

_« Granger ! Si tu dis un mot à Malfoy, tu vois la maison de tes parents ? Ils ne seront que poussières. Ne l'oublies pas ! »_

_Fin du flash-back_

Paniquée, elle n'avait d'autre solution que se résoudre à attendre. Tout autour d'elle l'empêchait de s'échapper. Les heures passèrent, un elfe passa lui poser un plateau rempli de victuailles, dont elle ne toucha aucune miette, trop anxieuse pour avaler quoi que ce soit ; mais Zabini ne venait pas. Il était environs 2 heures du matin, quand, épuisée, elle tomba dans un profond sommeil.

.....................................................................................................

Draco entra doucement dans la chambre. Les lourds rideaux de velours étaient tirés, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité quasi totale. Une forme indéfinissable était immobile dans le lit. Le sorcier ouvrit les rideaux et s'approcha du lit. A peine avait-il ouvert les rideaux que la personne qui occupait le lit s'était emparé des couvertures pour les mettre sur la tête.

« Granger ! Debout ! » Un grognement répondit à son apostrophe. Il l'appela plusieurs fois, sans succès. Ni tenant plus, le jeune homme prit le tas de couvertures et découvrit le corps de l'ancienne endormie. Simplement vêtue d'une nuisette en satin violet, la jeune femme grogna et envoya un regard noir à son « réveil matin ».

« Allez debout Granger !

- Je me lèverai seulement quand tu seras plus poli et que tu auras cessé de m'appeler par mon nom de famille !

- Allez Hermione ! Debout s'il te plait !

- J'ai malheureusement pas le choix... Qu'est ce que tu veux Mal.. euh Draco ?

- Que l'on ait une petite discussion. Tiens habille-toi et rejoins-moi dans le salon. » Il posa quelques vêtements sur le lit et repartit tout aussi sec.

« Pourquoi veut-elle que je l'appelle par son prénom ? Elle est folle !!! » Pensa Draco « Tout autant que toi qui lui as obéit ! » Répondit une petite voix dans sa tête. Draco secoua la tête comme pour enlever cette voix, puis descendit les escaliers qui donnaient au salon.

Quand Hermione découvrit le salon, pièce juste en face des escaliers, elle ne put s'empêcher de la regarder bouche bée. La pièce était décorée dans les tons bleu turquoise et argent. Les meubles avaient une ligne très moderne, le plus souvent en argent. Pendant qu'elle observait la pièce, Draco, assis dans un fauteuil en cuir, observait la jeune femme vêtue d'une robe violette. Il ne pouvait le nier, plus il la voyait, plus il la trouvait attirante. De son coté, lui faire un enfant serait chose facile, le tout était de régler le problème du coté de la jeune femme. Mais une voix interrompit ses pensées.

« Euh, Draco ? Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui. Viens ! Installe-toi ! Je suppose que tu as des questions, j'essaierai d'y répondre. Mais je te préviens, il y en aura dont je ne pourrai pas te répondre. »

Déstabilisée par cette invitation, Hermione réfléchit un instant puis, posa sa première question.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait enlever ?

- Pour avoir un enfant de toi.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Répondit Draco qui ajouta devant l'air déçu de la jeune sorcière, enfin pas encore.

- Combien de temps vais-je rester ici ?

- Tu ne sortiras pas avant que l'enfant ne soit né. Et encore, je veux que tu l'allaites.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que l'on va avoir un enfant ensemble ? Etre enceinte de toi ne fait vraiment pas partie de mes projets. De plus, vu ton changement de comportement soudain, je suppose que « notre » enfant doit être un fruit de l'amour ! Enfin, je suppose que je dois être consentante.

- Tu as fini ? Tu n'as pas d'autres remarques ou, encore d'autres questions ?

- Non..

- Bien. Je suppose que tu es fière de tes suggestions ? Je me trompe ? Or, tu as fait une petite erreur : je vais te montrer que mon comportement n'a pas changé tant que ca ! »

Draco empoigna la jeune femme et la tira derrière lui malgré ses protestations, la conduisit dans les cachots et la remit son « ancienne chambre ».

« Tu vois ma petite chérie ! Je n'ai pas changé ! Je reviendrai te voir ce soir, ma Sang-de-Bourbe adorée... dit le sorcier sarcastiquement juste avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

- Retour au point de départ... » murmura la jeune femme


	4. Chapitre 4

Coucou !! Me revoilà !! comme vous avez tous été très gentil, que nous sommes en vacances, donc il y a moins de lecteurs (y en a qui arrive et y'en a qui partent), je me suis dis, que je pourrais bien vous faire ce petit cadeau... Surtout, que le précédent chapitre, était, je dois l'admettre assez court. Donc mieux éviter de trop vous faire patienter. voilà la suite !!! youpi youpla boom ! 

euh... y a eu une 'tite faute, je m'explique, pour ceux qui me suivent depuis un moment, cecei comme le précédent n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. j'ai voulu mettre une version corrigée de mes chapitre, sauf que la pas douée que je suis s'est plantée et a effacé les chapitres que je voulais remmetre correctement... bref, désolée .... mais maintenant, je sais comment faire !!! lol !

Mais on va commencer par la traditionnelle réponse aux reviews !

**kam-livy** : Merci du compliment !! Pour Blaise, tu as raison, je n'y avais pas pensé particulièrement, je l'avoue... si les personnages correspondent assez à l'origine, j'en suis heureuse car j'ai éviter de changer leur caractères. Enfin, je voulais vraiment qu'ils puissent être une suite des personnages que l'on voit évoluer dans le monde de J.K.R. Comme tu me l'as demandé, voilà la suite !!! Gros bisous !!!!

**bergeaud** : merci pour le compliment ! ca me touche vraiment ! pour les autres lecteurs, ben je sais pas vraiment... en général je me couvre pas de lauriers... On verra bien ce qu'il en sera !!! mais je suis assez contente, car mon autre fic, n'a pas fait autant de reviews en 7 chapitre... en tout cas merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup, gros bisous !!!!!

**setsuna-girl** : Kikou !! je sais que le chapitre précédent était court, et celui-ci aussi. Mais bon, faut bien vous faire patienter un peu lol !! merci du compliment de tout cœur ! je pense que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ! donc j'espère une review digne de ce nom ! lol ! Sinon, petite info en exclu, le 7eme chapitre sera plus long... au moins 5 pages word et assez riche en infos... hihihi !!!!! Bigs bisous et merci pour tout !!!

**BoB Chiri**: Merci pour les compliment ! je suis flattée ! Vraiment ! j'espère que la suite te plairas tout autant !!! gros bisous !!! 

**Ania14 **: Kikou !! ben euh, merci ! Pour tes différentes questions, je ne vais pas y répondre parce que ce n'est plus amusant sinon ! lol. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que tu auras la réponse dans les différents chapitres ! Et Zabini, pas encore, mais bientôt ! Encore merci ! Gros bisous !!!

**greeneyes** : Merci du compliment ! comme tu me l'as demandé, voilà la suite !!! gros bisous !!!

**dragonia** : Volà la suite !! ton idée de chichekebab est intéressante ! je vais la proposer aux personnages. Mais après, personne ne voudra le manger ! lol ! voilà la suite !!! gros bisous !!!

Je sais, vous allez tous vouloir me tuer à la fin du chapitre, car il est très court... mais je travaille sur un autre qui, lui, sera beaucoup plus long (au moins le double). Mais si je révele tout je trouve pas ça intéressant. De plus, vous me demandez régulièrement la suite (ce qui est logique, je fais la même chose avec les autres auteurs !), mais parfois l'ordinateur ne suit pas. En effet, j'écris la fic au fur et à mesure. Je suis un peu en avance, mais après la rentré des cours (malheureusement) je ne pourrais pas vous consacrer autant de temps. Mais je vais essayer de prendre le plus d'avance possible. Promis !!! En attendant, je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture !!!

Pour ma petite Glad' qui me corrige mes chapitres (quand je n'oublie pas de poster les chapitres corrigés...)

**Chapitre 4**

« Non mais pour qui elle se prend ! S'emporta Draco dans son bureau. Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout, le retour ! Pourquoi faut-il que cela soit elle parmi le monde sorcier ! J'aurais pu avoir n'importe qui ! Mais Elle ! _J'ai toujours raison ! Je sais tout ! Je suis la plus belle..._ du monde... » le jeune homme soupira, se demanda quoi faire avec la jeune femme, qui lui donnait bien du fil à retordre.

« Tout est une affaire de séduction. J'ai bien réussi avec des dizaines de femmes ! J'ai qu'à recommencer ! Oui, mais va-t-elle se laisser prendre au jeu ? Et le retour au cachot ne va pas arranger les choses. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour la séduire... »

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de quelqu'un.

« Alors ? Toujours dans tes pensées ? Blaise se tenait appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Toujours la Sang-de-Bourbe qui te cause des ennuis ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu l'avais fait enlever. Je pensais que c'était pour t'amuser, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le cas... Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

- Si tu le savais tu ne me croirais pas.

- Raconte ! Je croyais que j'étais ton meilleur ami !

- C'est le cas, mais c'est tellement... dingue !

- Aller ! Raconte !

- Ok, en fait, tout commença quand... »

Quelques minutes plus tard...

« Eh ben ! Qui aurait cru ça ! Un enfant ! Rien que ça !

- Pas moi en tout cas !

- Que vas-tu faire d'elle après ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Parce que je suis prêt à la prendre et la garder un moment la Granger !

- Pourquoi ? Tu l'as vu ?

- Oui, j'ai fait un tour aux cachots. Elle est vraiment sexy !

- Oui et elle a du caractère ! Comment la séduire ? Tout est le problème ! Je pense l'emmener dans ma maison de campagne. C'est plus romantique que la banlieue de Londres !

- Toi ? Romantique ? Moi qui t'ai toujours vu, fougueux et tout sauf _romantique _je veux vraiment voir ça !

- Désolé, mais tu ne seras pas du voyage ! On va seulement tout les deux. Je vais envoyer un hibou pour prévenir les elfes que l'on va venir.

- Ok. Dommage, j'aurais voulu voir ça ! Au fait, tu pars quand ?

- Je pense après-demain.

- Ok. Bon Draco, je dois te laisser ! J'ai du courrier en retard.

- Ok, Ah plus tard ! »

.............................................................

Blaise sortit de la pièce en apparence de bonne humeur, mais il fulminait intérieurement.

« Après demain ! Il faut que je la revoie ! Sinon je vais craquer ! Je veux lui montrer qui je suis une deuxième fois ! Il le faut ! Il faut qu'elle garde un souvenir de moi pour toujours... Il faut qu'elle... Oui ! Je sais que faire ! A ce soir ma petite Granger ! »

Hermione somnolait quand elle entendit la porte du cachot s'ouvrir.

« Bonjour ma petite chérie ! Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? Désolé pour l'autre fois, je n'ai pas pu venir, ma petite fille me réclamait. Mais je ne t'ai pas oublié pour autant. Qui pourrait oublier une bombe sexuelle comme toi ? Je pense que c'est impossible.

- Dégage ! Sale Mangemort !

- Cela ne t'excite pas ? Il est vrai que depuis que le maître a été vaincu par cette saleté de Potter, les femmes nous trouvent moins ... attrayants. Dit-il en la prenant violemment dans les bras.

- Parce qu'elles t'ont trouvé sexy ? Elles étaient aveugles !!!

- Tais-toi ! rétorqua-t-il en la mordant dans le cou. De toute façon, le maître est mort mais pas le mal. Il y aura toujours des adeptes à la magie noire, fusse-t-on attendre 30 ans. A chaque génération, il y a la représentation du mal !

- Et du bien !

- Mais cette fois-ci nous gagnerons... Potter ne pourra plus vous protéger ! Assez parlé ! Je te veux !

- Dégage ! Jamais je ne voudrai de toi !

- C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes ! Jusqu'au moment où elles hurlent mon nom et surtout de continuer... Tu as été la seule à ne pas en redemander, mais, cette fois ci, tu vas hurler.

- Jamais !

- Sensibilis! »

A peine l'homme avait-il prononcé la formule qu'Hermione sentit une douce chaleur au creux de ses cuisses. La sensation, petit à petit envahit tout son corps. Si elle ne voulait pas de lui, son corps le réclamait. Pendant ce temps, le sorcier approchait lentement, et en voyant le rouge monter aux joues de la jeune femme, il éclata d'un rire sardonique.

« Qu'en penses-tu de cette formule ? Pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux commencer à te déshabiller, tiens pourquoi pas un petit strip-tease ? Avec toi, ça doit être particulièrement...mmm...jouissif.

- Dans tes rêves, connard ! »

L'homme la gifla violemment et prononça l'imperio. Hermione avait reçu des cours d'occlumancie, mais, trop surprise, elle n'eut le temps d'empêcher le sorcier de prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Ce dernier lui ordonna de faire le strip-tease le plus sexy possible. Le corps d'Hermione commença à se déhancher lentement, sensuellement, passant les paumes de ses mains sur ses seins, sa taille, ses hanches. Elle se baissa laissant voir le décolleté de sa robe de sorcier, prit le bas de sa robe et commença à la remonter lentement, charnellement. Puis, elle remonta sa robe jusqu'au niveau des épaules, découvrant une lingerie fine en soie. Elle joua avec son bassin et enleva complètement sa robe. Pendant ce temps, le sorcier avait enlevé sa robe et se tenait appuyé contre le mur la main dans son slip, en pleine extase. La jeune femme continua son strip-tease en enlevant le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait. Le sorcier lui demanda de s'asseoir à son opposé et de se caresser, il voulait l'entendre... Quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva, finit de se déshabiller et vint vers la jeune femme. Il lui ordonna de lui faire une fellation, puis après avoir pris son pied, il fit relever la jeune femme, la tint fermement et rompit l'imperio.

« Alors ma chérie ? T'as bien pris ton pied ? Cela en avait tout l'air ! En tout cas qui aurait cru que tu étais aussi douée pour faire les fellations ! Ahhh ! Tu le sens contre toi ? Il aimerai faire tant d'autres choses !

- Ordure ! Je te hais ! Comment as-tu osé !

- Mais tu sais, le ministère de la magie ne connaît même pas cet endroit... Je ne cours aucun risque ! Rien qu'à te sentir comme ça, en colère, nue, contre moi, c'est limite si ça ne provoque pas un orgasme tout seul...

- Malfoy ! Au secours ! Malfoy !

- Pas la peine bébé, le cachot est insonorisé, et puis, ton p'tit chéri est au courant.

- Quoi ?

- Mais oui, je l'ai mis au courant ! Il m'a même dit d'en profiter avant mon départ. Or, je pars demain. Maintenant, si on revenait à nos petites affaires ? »

Le sorcier la pénétra, sans qu'elle puisse réagir, trop choquée par la nouvelle. « Il va me le payer ! » se promit-elle. Après le départ de l'homme, Hermione commença à réfléchir à propos de la petite vengeance qu'elle promettait à son ravisseur.

........................................................

Et oui !! je sais ! déjà finis, mais je vais voir pour ne pas trop voir faire patienter !! à une condition : une review please !!!!!!! gros bisous !!!!!


	5. Chapitre 5

Chalut !!! c'est encore moi ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances !!! Désolée pour les petites fautes faites aux chapitres précédents, je ne suis pas très douée en informatique et il faut surtout que j'arrête je ne sais trop quoi, qui me fait faire pleins de conneries... enfin bref, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, je sais toujours aussi court, mais celui sur lequel je travaille encore et toujours (la 3eme fois que je le refais, je suis perfectionniste, lol) sera, lui plus long !!!! je sais que je vous ait fait patienté beaucoup trop, mais là c'est pas ma faute !!! j'ai pas eu le net pendant une semaine, la semaine où je voulais poster ce chapitre .... Lol. Avant de vous faire profiter de cette lecture hautement philosophique, sociologique, littéraire (prendre cette phrase au dernier degrés possible !!!!), je vous dis merci pour les reviews en y répondant comme d'hab' !

**dragonia : **Pour le chich Kebab, c'est possible !!! je vais poser la question à Pansy ! lol ! Je sais, je suis une méchante auteur qui torture les personnages, mais je veux quand même pas que notre 'tite mione tombe dans les bras de notre tombeur au 1er regard ! c'est vraiment pas marrant sinon ! lol ! en tout cas merci pour ta review !!! voilà la suite !!!! gros bisous !

**kam-livy : **Merci pour le compliment, c'est très sympa ! et comme tu dis si bien : « zou la suite ! » gros bisous !

**mimy floy : **merci pour le compliment ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! pour l'audace, et bien il faut en avoir de temps à autre... sinon la vie est moins pétillante ! merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement, je continue, je continue ! doucement mais sûrement ! voilà la suite ! gros bisous !!!!

**BoB Chiri : **Merci du compliment c'est très gentil ! ;-) t'inquiète, Blaise ne va pas profiter d'elle durant toute la fic ! lol ! ne pête pas ton ordi, après z'pourrais plus avoir tes supers reviews !!! voilà la suite avec pleins de gros bisous en bonus !

**Pithy : **Merci du compliment ! c'est gentil !! tu n'as pas à être désolée pour tes remarques qui étaient fondées. Je n'ai pas souhaité approfondir l'Hermione énormément affectée par les actes de Blaise qui sont abominables, je dois l'admettre, c'est simplement parce qu'elle veut reposer sa force sur sa vengeance envers Draco. En effet, bien qu'elle l'ait provoqué, elle s'était assurée que Draco était de son coté. Et pour passer l'épreuve du déshonneur, elle préfère se venger sur lui car, dans un sens, ça lui change les idées, et elle veut ainsi montrer qu'elle est forte et que rien ne peut la démonter. Pour l'instant, elle veut encore montrer à Draco son masque de femme forte, « indestructible ». mais, tu auras plus d'infos dans ce chapitre ! ;-) voilà j'espère que mes explications t'auront satisfaite... voilà la suite !!! gros bisous !!!!

**vicky-j : **merci ! le principal de cette histoire, c'est que tu aimes, enfin que tout les lecteurs apprécient... donc voilà la suite ! gros bisous !

**scooby : **Merci du compliment, ça me fait très plaisir... me lancer dans l'écriture, euh, je peux simplement te conseiller un texte qu'une amie m'a vivement conseillé de publier sur . Mon pseudo est lena19. Sinon, si le temps me le permet, un de ces quatre, je m'inscrirais dans un atelier d'écriture.... Merci encore, voilà la suite ! gros bisous !!!

**bergeaud : **merci beaucoup pour les compliments !! à propos du sort sensibilis, celui-ci sert à provoquer un besoin extrême de sexe du corps de la victime.. car, quand tu croises quelqu'un dans la rue, tu n'as pas forcément envie de coucher avec elle ! lol ! donc ce sort sert « décoincer » ton corps, même si tu ne veux pas le faire, ton corps lui le veut absolument ! j'espère que mes explications étaient claires car pour moi, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elles l'étaient ! lol ! voilà la suite ! gros gros bisous !!!

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**Chapitre 5**

Draco ouvrit la porte, il venait lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle allait sortir du cachot, sans doute pour toujours, mais surtout, elle allait avec lui, à la campagne, loin de Londres. Il venait à peine d'entrer, tout en cherchant Hermione du regard, quand il sentit quelque chose s'abattre sur lui et s'effondra sur le sol. Hermione sortit de sa cachette d'où elle avait brandit le porte-flambeau, s'agenouilla auprès de Draco, vérifie s'il était vivant et prit sa baguette. Elle ferma la porte en tirant le verrou et grimpa quatre par quatre les marches de l'escalier. Quand elle sortit des cachots, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Le temps était frais mais agréable. Elle courut vers la grille mais elle était verrouillée et l'Alohomora ne fonctionnait pas. Elle essaya avec d'autres sorts, mais sans plus de succès. Alors, elle commença à escalader la grille mais s'y résigna vite, celle-ci étant trop haute et trop dangereuse. Elle retourna dans le maison, alla droit vers le bureau de Draco et ouvrit tout les tiroirs, placards jusqu'à qu'elle trouve sa baguette. Quand elle sortit, elle vit son apparence dans un miroir elle se mit à chercher de quoi se changer, ce qu'elle trouva dans le dressing, puis elle monta dans la chambre qu'elle avait occupée avant. Elle se lava dans la salle de bain à coté, se changea et décida d'aller voir le maître de maison, enfermé dans ses propres cachots.

« Alors content de toi, Malfoy ? cracha-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Joue pas aux innocents ! Ca ne te va pas du tout. »

Elle s'approcha lentement, dangereusement du sorcier, sa baguette à la main. Elle prononça un sort et le jeune homme se retrouva suspendu dans les airs, la tête en bas.

« Eh ! Qu'est ce qui te prend !

- Il me prend que je ne suis pas une salope ! Je ne suis pas là pour satisfaire les envies des « ex » Mangemorts qui te servent d'amis ! Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec un dédain particulier.

- Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Ne me forces pas à user de la salive rien que pour tes beaux yeux !

- Ah ! Hermione remets-moi dans le bon sens ! J'ai la tête qui tourne ! Je t'expliquerai tout ce que tu voudras après !

- Tu avoues Malfoy ? Et qui t'as permis de m'appeler par mon prénom !

- Pitié Granger ! Je.. »

La jeune femme le remit dans le bon sens, juste avant qu'il ne tombe inconscient, mais toujours 2 mètres au dessus du sol. Elle le laissa reprendre un peu ses esprits, puis, elle reprit son interrogatoire.

« Alors il était bien content de sa nuit Zabini ?

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes !

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te fasse un dessin !?!

- Ben...

- Ton cher ami Zabini ne t'a rien raconté ?

- Raconté quoi ?

- Qu'il.. qu'il... (au fur et à mesure le corps de Draco redescendait)

- Qu'il quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse la jeune femme éclata en sanglots et s'assit contre un des murs. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, s'assit à coté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se débattit en vain, les bras du jeune homme la retenant fermement. Epuisée par les émotions qui la submergeaient, la jeune sorcière cessa de se débattre, surtout que son adversaire était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Puis, il la laissa pleurer tout son saoul, puis il lui demanda :

« Il a abusé de toi ? La jeune femme hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

- Plusieurs fois ?

- Deux fois. Dit-elle en hoquetant

- Il me le paiera ! Murmura le jeune homme. Ils gardèrent le silence un instant, l'un contre l'autre. Euh, Hermione, tu veux bien qu'on remonte ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, elle essaya de se lever en vain, trop choquée pour agir normalement. Il lui proposa de la porter, mais elle refusa. Elle voulait se montrer tel qu'elle avait toujours été : forte. Elle respira un grand coup, s'appuya sur le mur et se redressa sous les yeux du sorcier. Quelques larmes glissaient encore sur ses joues, mais elle les essuya rageusement. Elle lui avait montré une part d'elle-même, cette part que même ses meilleurs amis n'avaient pas vue, cette part qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais voir. Elle avança lentement vers la sortie, refusa une nouvelle fois son aide, elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle était capable de s'en sortir, et seule. Il la suivit, quelque peu surpris par sa détermination.

« Tu sais, tout à l'heure, quand je suis venu te voir, c'était pour t'annoncer, ce qui, je l'espère est une bonne nouvelle, c'est-à-dire t'emmener dans ma maison de campagne. Finit par dire le sorcier.

- C'est loin d'ici ? Qui viendrait avec nous ?

- Nous serions les seuls à y aller et elle se situe assez loin, je dois l'admettre. Mais nous prendrons la poudre de cheminette, ça ira plus vite.

Ils avaient remonté les escaliers et se trouvaient maintenant devant les portes du salon.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu m'éloigner d'ici ? Tu as peur que l'on me retrouve ? dit la jeune femme légèrement sarcastique.

- Je me suis dis que te sortir d'ici te ferait du bien.

- Pourquoi ne me relâches-tu pas, dans ce cas ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Tu l'as entendu toi aussi, je le sais.

Hermione se mit à rougir furieusement mais, reprit aussitôt le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle savait très bien pourquoi elle devait rester ici. Elle aussi avait entendu cette voix venue d'ailleurs qui la hantait depuis.

- Et, euh, que ferons-nous là-bas ?

- Ben je propose qu'on se balade un peu dans la région et euh, qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Je dois admettre que pendant nos années à Poudlard, je n'ai pas été très, euh courtois et que je n'ai fait aucun effort pour apprendre à te connaître. Et j'aimerai pouvoir rattraper mes années de bêtise. Tu... enfin, tu... tu es d'accord ?

- Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Mais avant j'ai une question. Pourquoi m'as-tu réconforté tout à l'heure ?

- J'aime pas les gens pleurer et tu n'es pas la première à avoir subit ça sous mon nez. Mais parlons d'autres chose. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Si on ... enfin on...

- Repartait à zéro ?

- Oui, c'est ça... euh... Bonjour, mon nom est euh... Draco Malfoy.

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

....................................................................................................................

je sais, c'est déjà la fin, mais je pense que la relation entre nos 2 protagonistes a pas mal évolué, qu'en pensez-vous ? j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, si oui ou non, dites le moi !! please .... Help ! (cf, le 5eme élément... lol). Alors, une 'tite review ne serait pas de refus au contraire !!! gros gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine !


	6. Chapitre 6

Coucou !!! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !!! Vous m'avez fait tellement plaisir avec toutes vos reviews, que j'ai, non seulement, voulu vous poster le suivant assez tôt, mais en plus vous en donner une meilleure version que l'original... Oui ! Je l'ai réécris car... Je le trouvais fadasse. Bref, je n'étais pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, et je voulais vous donner le meilleur... Vous allez me dire que ce chapitre est court, trop court... Mais vous pouvez remarquer qu'il est plus long que les précédents... Je vais essayer, au fur et à mesure des chapitres, de les faire de plus en plus long... C'est pourquoi, l'attente sera peut être plus longue... Cependant, je vais essayer de les écrire le plus tôt possible et surtout le plus vite possible... avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je vais répondre à toutes vos reviews, qui je le dirais jamais assez, m'ont fait très très plaisir...

**Paprika Star** : coucou !!! merci pour ta review ! et pour répondre à ta question, ce n'est pas du bluf, une fausse excuse... Blaise a bien une fille... que l'on retrouvera dans les aventures qui suivent cette fic... ben vi, celle-ci n'est que le prologue... voilà la suite !! big kiss !

**kam-livy** : merci pour le compliment ! voilà la suite !! gros bisous !!!!

**cyrca** : Merci !! c'est gentil ! voilà la suite !!!! gros bisous !

**Electra** : merci beaucoup du compliment ! voilà la suite que tu m'as demandé si gentiment ! gros bisous !

**stephanie2** : si si !!! voilà la suite !!! et à mon clavier, je m'y met régulièrement !!! mais j'essais d'avoir une 'tite avance sur mes lecteur !!! quand même !! lol ! gros bisous !

**Pithy** : je sais que la fin fait un peu cliché... mais bon, dans un sens, je trouve ca plus original ! lol ! pour ce qui va arriver à Blaise, et ben... tu vas voir, je vais quand même pas te cracher le morceau ! lol ! voilà la suite ! gros bisous !

**dragonia** : as-tu bien deviné ? Ah ahhhhh ... tu vas voir ! voilà la suite ! kissous !

**bergeaud** : merci pour ta review !!! comme je l'ai dis précédemment, j'ai essayé de le faire plus long celui-ci ! voilà la suite ! gros bisous !!!

**Angel of shadow** : merci pour le compliment... pour la vengeance, eh bien ton idée m'a effleuré quand j'ai écris la première version de ce chapitre... cependant, j'ai trouvé un compromis... maintenant, je me pose la question si je ne pense pas trop fort des fois ! lol ! voilà la suite !!! gros bisous !!!

**slydawn** : merci du compliment, voilà la suite !! gros bisous !!!!

**Ambre Black** : merci pour les compliments (deviens toute rouge devant son écran..) voilà la suite !!! gros bisous !!!!

**vicky-j** : je sais, le dernier chapitre était très court, mais je voulais faire « une pose » pour la suite... un moment ou un autre ils seront ensemble... mais pas tout de suite... c'est trop facile sinon... lol ! voilà la suite !!! gros bisous !!!!

Maintenant, bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 6**

Les jours qui suivirent furent agréables et Hermione put se remettre petit à petit de ses émotions. Draco l'avait emmené, comme il lui avait proposé, dans sa maison de campagne qui n'était autre qu'un somptueux petit manoir anglais. C'était un endroit calme juxtaposé à un bois qui appartenait aussi à la famille Malfoy. C'est au court de leurs nombreuses promenades que Draco et Hermione apprirent plus à se connaître qu'en sept années. Ils découvrirent avec amusement qu'ils avaient la même curiosité intellectuelle et cette même force de caractère qui avaient fait d'eux des êtres respectés. Ils passaient leurs soirées à débattre sur divers sujet comme le dernier livre sortit ou encore d'actualité. A sa grande surprise, Hermione découvrit que Draco connaissait très bien le monde moldu, comment il était régit et quels en étaient les problèmes. De plus, il possédait une collection de film qui aurait pu rendre jaloux n'importe quel cinéphile. Donc, quand ils ne parlaient pas, ils regardaient un bon film.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, la jeune femme devenait de plus en plus soucieuse. Ses règles habituellement très régulières avaient un retard inquiétant. Et depuis son enlèvement, elle n'avait pas pu prendre la pilule qu'elle prenait normalement. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, elle en parla à son hôte.

« C'est pas vrai ! Dite moi que c'est pas vrai ! S'il t'a mis enceinte, je te jure j'en fait de la chair à pater !

- Je souhaite tout comme toi ne pas l'être... Mais pour l'instant, nous ne sommes sur de rien. Il y a moyen d'avoir un test de grossesse ? Au moins, nous serions fixés.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je vais dépêcher un elfe pour qu'il t'en procure un.

- Merci.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé, pour ça...

- Comme je te le disais, on est encore sur de rien, même si j'ai les mêmes doutes que toi. Et puis, tu ne savais pas...

- Hmm... »

.................................................................................................................

« Draco, je viens de faire le test. Des larmes brillaient dans les yeux de la jeune sorcière.

- Alors ?

- C'est un cauchemar... Non seulement il m'a violé mais en plus il m'a foutu enceinte ! J'en veux pas de son putain d'gosse ! »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione craquait, elle explosait. Des larmes de colère, de honte et de désespoir coulaient maintenant sur ses joues. Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : se réveiller. Se dire que ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar, que le ciel était bleu et qu'elle allait passer une bonne journée. Cependant, ce n'était pas un rêve, loin de là... Surpris de voir craquer celle qui n'avait jamais voulu lui montrer sa part sensible ; Draco la pris dans ses bras et tenta, tant bien que mal, de la calmer.

« Chut ! Calme-toi, ça va aller. On va trouver une solution. On va rentrer à Londres d'accord ? Et puis, on peut toujours te faire avorter ...

- Dans une clinique moldu ?

- Il y a aussi un autre moyen.

- Magiquement ? J'ai jamais entendu parler d'une technique magique...

- C'est parce qu'elle est très rarement utilisée. Et surtout, peu appréciée des sorciers.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle en reniflant

- Parce qu'il faut faire un rituel assez complexe où il faut le sang des deux personnes. Mais si la femme perd l'enfant, l'homme, lui ne peut plus procréer.

- On peut tenter la chose... Mais tu crois qu'il va accepter ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Il est assez imprévisible tu sais...

- Ok.

- Ca va mieux ma chérie ?

- Euh... oui, merci. » Draco la tint serré dans ses bras, puis tenta de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci le repoussa doucement : « Non, s'il te plait... Ce n'est pas le moment. Je ne veux pas... Pas encore...

- Ok. Je ne veux pas te forcer... » Mais il continua de la garder dans ses bras où elle resta blottie contre lui.

......................................................................................................................

« Monsieur ?

- Oui Pouka ?

- Votre invité est là, dans le salon.

- Très bien merci. Pouka, tu es mon elfe le plus fidèle donc, je voudrais quand je te le demanderai d'aller chercher Hermione. Elle est dans sa chambre et elle s'attend à ce que tu viennes la chercher. Tu as compris ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Je veux que les autres elfes restent dans les cuisines.

- Comme monsieur le voudra. »

...........................................................................................

Draco entra dans le salon où se trouvait Blaise Zabini qui se leva vers son ami.

« Salut ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui, en fait, j'ai appris certaines choses qui se sont passées durant ta dernière visite ici. Certaines choses dont je ne suis pas du tout satisfait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Rien de grave j'espère...

- Si, assez grave même pour que tu ailles faire un tour à Azkaban.

- Azkaban ? Mais qu'est ce que tu me chantes ? Je n'ai rien fait ! De quoi veux-tu m'accuser ? Je suis innocent !

- Pas assez en tout cas pour violer une fille sans défense !

- Qui ça ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Draco...

- Et Granger ? Ca ne te dis rien ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit sur moi Granger ?

- Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais violée...

- Non mais ça va pas !! Elle est folle !! Tu ne vas quand même pas croire cette mythomane ! Je suis ton meilleur ami avant tout !

- Elle est enceinte !

- Mais elle doit être enceinte de toi !

- Je ne l'ai pas touché !

- Quoi ? Ca m'étonne de toi ! Deviendrais-tu... chaste ?

- Je la respecte ! L'enfant doit naître d'amour ! Pas d'un viol ou quoi que soit d'autre !

- Quoi ? T'es amoureux ? Déjà ?

- Non... Mais je ne veux rien forcer.... Mais ce ne sont pas tes histoires ! Elle est enceinte ! Et de toi !

- Qui te dit qu'elle n'était pas enceinte avant que tu l'enlèves ?

- Ce n'est pas possible ! On en a parlé ! A moins qu'elle tombe enceinte miraculeusement...

- Et tu la crois, cette salope ! je te croyais moins con que ça... tu me déçois...

- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! » Draco sentait qu'il allait exploser... Cependant, ce n'était pas la solution. Il respira un grand coup pour reprendre son calme et continua : « je veux qu'elle avorte.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux qu'elle avorte.

- Comment ? A la manière moldu ? J'aimerai voir ça tient ! Mister Draco Malfoy dans un hôpital moldu ! Ah elle est bien bonne celle-là !

- Non. Magiquement.

- Quoi ? Mais t'es malade !!! Je refuse !

- Je veux que tu le fasses !

- Jamais ! J'ai encore une progéniture à faire !

- Eh bien tu ne la feras pas...

- Si ! Car je refuse ! Comment veux-tu que j'explique à Katherine, ma femme que, du jour au lendemain, je ne peux plus avoir d'enfant...

- Tu lui dis la vérité... Ca te changera pour une fois...

- Jamais ! Jamais je ne participerai au rituel ! Jamais ! De toute façon, tu ne peux pas me forcer !

- Vraiment ?

- Tu oublis que l'Império ne peut fonctionner dans ce cas là...

- Il y a d'autres sorts tu sais...

- Vas-y torture-moi, j'en n'ai rien à foutre ! Elle est enceinte de moi ? Qu'elle le garde ce gosse ! Ainsi, je serais père de l'enfant ! Pourquoi serait-ce toi le « père » ? Dis-moi ! Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien pourquoi moi ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la voix m'a choisit !

- Je m'en fou ! Elle aura ce gosse ! Ce sera notre enfant ! L'Unique ! Il sera magnifique ! Je le veux, un point c'est tout ! Je connais le chemin pour sortir...

- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser sortir d'ici ?!?

- Laisse moi passer ! De toute façon, ce soir, je dois retrouver le ministre de la magie allemande... Tu ne veux quand même pas créer un incident diplomatique ?

- Ok. » Murmura le sorcier après quelques secondes de réflexions. Il était vrai que Zambini avait bien réussit dans la diplomatie. Même très bien... Il aurait été étrange qu'il ne soit pas présent à un rendez-vous aussi important.

C'est ainsi que Blaise sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Draco soupira, se demandant comment il allait résoudre cette affaire et comment il allait annoncer la nouvelle à la sorcière. Soudain, il entendit un bruit, un grondement sonore qui faisait trembler tout le manoir. Surpris, Draco alla voir ce qu'il se passait quand il vit un nuage violet en forme de visage hurler contre Blaise. Un vent soufflait en tornade, plaquant ainsi celui-ci, apeuré, contre un mur, face à l'hideux visage.

« Nul autre que Draco Malfoy ne peut être père de l'enfant unique ! Choisis parmi les êtres de pouvoir, lui et Hermione Granger seuls peuvent être parent de la puissance.

- Pourquoi eux ?

- Eux seuls sont dignes de l'élever ! _Quand 2 ennemis à mort s'allieront alors la puissance naîtra_. Toute personne, autre qu'eux, voulant être parent de l'enfant unique seront punis par la mort ! Et l'enfant porté aussi ! Tel est la volonté des Anciens ! »

Sur ce, un éclair blanc surgit du nuage et atteint Blaise en plein cœur. Foudroyé, l'homme disparut soudainement en fumé, tout comme le nuage. La pièce redevint en ordre comme par enchantement. Il n'y avait plus aucun souffle de vent... Encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, Draco tourna lentement la tête et vit Hermione, debout, au milieu des escaliers.

« Je ne suis plus enceinte. »

...............................................................................................................

voilà... c'est finit !! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... or, je ne peux pas deviner alors s'il vous plu ou pas du tout, cliquez en bas à gauche please !!! bonne journée, gros bisous !!! AmY...


	7. Chapitre 7

Salut tous le monde ! je sais que vous devez sans doute me detester car j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour vous envoyer ce chapitre. Mais que voulez vous, je voulais avoir une petite avance. Or, un moment j'ai eu un trou, une mini-panne d'inspiration.. et comme les cours ont repris... j'ai moins de temps qu'avant et j'en suis désolée. J'ai essayé de vous faire ce chapitre assez long comme les suivants. Je sais que les 1ers étaient assez court.. j'essais donc de rattraper mon erreur. Dans tout les cas j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire... mais avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, réponses aux nombreuses reviews auxquelles je dis MERCIIIIIII !!!! 

**Stefie** : voilà la suite !!! bonne lecture et bigs kissous

**slydawn** : Merci pour le compliment ! voilà la suite, gros bisous !!! 

**Paprika Star** : salut !! oui Blaise est mort, kapout, basta... lol. Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plus, et j'espère que celui-ci te plairas autant. Et oui, il y aura les mêmes personnages pour la suite, cependant c'est sur de nouveaux personnages que ce fondera l'essentiel de l'intrigue. Mais on reverra Hermione et Draco promis... voilà la suite, gros bisous !!!

**vicky-j** : si tu permets, je considère le fait que tu sois « bouche-bée » comme tu dis, comme un compliment ;-) sinon, je suis ravie que le sort de Blaise t'ai plus ! voilà la suite, gros bisous !!!

**dragonia**tout les évènements que j'ai fait passé à Blaise, Draco et Hermione t'ont plus et j'en suis ravie ! youpi ! et Draco et Hermione se rapprochent.... Mais on est encore loin de la fin... ;-) voilà la suite ! bigs kissous !

**kam-livy** j'espère que ce « waouh » est un compliment, de toute façon je le considère comme tel en toute modestie ;-) Je voulais surprendre et je crois que cela a fonctionné. Niark niark niark !!! et à propos de la voix off comme tu l'appelles... ce n'est pas finit... voilà la suite gros bisous !!!

**Ambre Black :** euh comment j'ai pu trouver une idée pareille ? euh en essayant de faire fonctionner mes cellules grises et avec quelques conseils d'une amie... on mixe le tout, et voilà le résultat !!! dans tout les cas, merci beaucoup pour le compliment !! voilà la suite !! gros bisous !!! 

**Pithy** : je suis ravie que tu aimes bien. pour ta remarque justifiée (ma correctrice m'a fait exactement la même), aller dans une clinique moldu est, pour beaucoup de sorciers, une sorte de déshonneur et de peur faute de connaissance du monde moldu. Peu de sorciers y vont et quand une femme tombe enceinte, en général elle garde l'enfant car l'avortement magique a quelque défauts... à l'origine celui-ci a été crée dans l'espoir de faire baisser le nombre de violes. En effet, dans ces cas là l'avortement magique est une obligation. Mais ici, il n'était pas possible car Hermione est censée avoir disparut et cela aurait fait mal si Draco serait avec elle au Ministère... c'est pour cela qu'il l'a voulu le faire faire lui même. Euh, j'ai été claire ??? Du moins je l'espère !! lol ! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, voilà la suite ! gros bisous !!!

**clairette : **je suis contente que la fic te plait !! quand est ce que leur relation devient plus « chaude » ? euh je ne sais pas.. car je ne veux pas qu'ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre... je trouve ça trop facile et je suis une partisante du « je t'aime moi non plus » lol. Donc à un moment ils seront ensemble ... "quand ?" est la question à 100 milliard euros. Merci du compliment !! et voilà la suite ! enfin ! gros bisous !!!

**Aaricia**merci du compliment, c'est très gentil. Et même si j'up-date peu cette fic, je compte pas l'abandonner, je m'éclate trop à l'écrire !!! gros bisous !!!!

**scooby** : merci du compliment ! voilà la suite ! gros bisous !

**miss 95 : **merci du compliment !! où j'ai trouvé cette idée ?? j'en ai strictement aucune idée... sans doute d'un recoin de mon imagination... mais bon, de temps en temps le conseil d'une amie c'est toujours ça... et je pense que ça m'a évité de rendre l'histoire relativement mauvaise... la suite ? la voilà !! aller gros bisous !

**stephanie : **comme elle est demandé si gentiment, voilà la suite !!! gros bisous !!

petite note, bien que je ne sois pas une grande partisante de la vulgarité, j'en fais pas usage dans ce chapitre... donc désolée d'avance pour les âmes sensibles ... Maintenant, enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!!!

**Chapitre 7**

Hermione et Draco avaient peu parlé pendant la soirée... chacun essayant de réaliser ce qui s'était passé et ce qui s'était dit. Fatiguée par ses émotions et la fausse-couche qu'elle avait fait, Hermione alla tôt se coucher. Draco, quand à lui, ne pouvait se résoudre à ce coucher. Il se demandait pourquoi les Anciens voulaient absolument que ça soit eux. Ces deux ennemis qui s'étaient jamais rien dit durant leurs années à Poudlard à part des insultes. Jusqu'à leur septième année, ils n'avaient été que des ennemis mais qui ne se tueraient pas. Jusqu'à ce jour...

_Flash-back_

_Draco marchait d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il voulait à tout prix aller à la bibliothèque. Il avait appris une nouvelle d'une urgence capitale dont il devait mesurer l'impacte... Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées, qu'il ne fit pas attention où il allait et percuta quelque chose ou quelqu'un vu le bruit qu'il engendra._

_« Aie !_

_- Ouille !_

_- Tu pouvais pas faire attention où tu allais... Malfoy !_

_- Et toi Granger ne pouvais-tu pas aller sur un autre chemin que sur le mien ?_

_- Ah ! Vraiment ! Parce que ce couloir t'appartient ! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais j'avais assez de livres pour ne pas voir où j'allais !_

_- Quelle idée de prendre autant de livres ! C'est pour rattraper ton retard que tu fais ça Sang-de-Bourbe ?_

_- Non ! C'est pour écraser les gens qui se prennent pour plus grand qu'ils ne sont !_

_- C'est à moi que cela s'adresse ?_

_- Je n'ai rien dit ! Prend le comme tu le sens ! Si tu te sens visé ne me le reproche pas !_

_- C'est bon ? T'as fini ton petit discours ? Je peux m'en aller ?_

_- Oui ! Monsieur l'intéressant ! Mais prend garde ! Je suis préfet en chef ! ne l'oublis pas !_

_- Moi aussi je suis préfet en chef ! Aurais-tu peur de me donner une colle ? Sans doute..._

_- N'en sois pas si sur Malfoy..." finit-elle en passant à coté du jeune sorcier_

_Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione prenait son petit déjeuné quand elle reçut une lettre d'un hibou noir qu'elle ne connaissait pas. _

__

_Retrouve-moi dans le parc, ce soir à Minuit près du vieux chêne._

_Un admirateur_

__

_Hermione relu deux fois la lettre._

_« Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Moi ? Un prétendant ? Mais qui pouvait-il être ? » Elle réfléchit un instant, se demandant si elle devait se rendre au rendez-vous ou non. Sa méfiance lui serrait le cœur, mais sa curiosité pris le dessus. « J'irai ! Se dit-elle. Et attention aux yeux ». Elle voulait à tout prix se faire désirer... Même si l'homme ne l'intéressait pas, elle voulait qu'il la voie à son avantage. _

_Hermione se dépêchait. Elle n'était pas en retard au contraire, mais elle voulait éviter d'être prise par Russard. Une fois à mi-chemin, elle ralentit son pas. Elle était en avance, elle viendrait à l'heure. Elle leva la tête, et vit la pleine lune briller au-dessus d'elle. Elle frissonna au souvenir de sa troisième année, avec son professeur Remus Lupin qui était, aussi, un loup-garou. Ses cheveux longs et souples flottaient dans son dos, elle portait une mini-jupe noire avec un pull rose vif. Elle regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois, elle était toujours dans les temps. Elle arriva à l'arbre où les premières feuilles commençaient à apparaître. Elle s'appuya contre l'arbre, se demandant ce que son ''admirateur'' faisait. Bien que le printemps apportait la douceur pendant la journée, les nuits, elles, restaient fraîches. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. _

_« Tu as froid ? Dit soudain une voix grave._

_- Hein? Euh, oui!_

_- Tiens, ma veste._

_- Merci. »_

_La lune avait disparut derrière un flot de nuage, aucune lumière ne pouvait éclairer le visage des deux personnes. Hermione mit la veste trop grande pour elle. Elle sentait bon, un parfum qu'elle avait déjà sentit dans l'enceinte de l'école. La question était sur qui ? Elle réfléchit, elle cru reconnaître ce parfum, mais elle se dit qu'elle devait se tromper. Pourtant, il y avait cette voix qui lui parlait au moment même. Cette voix qui flattait sa façon de s'habiller, de marcher, de parler... Cette voix qui lui murmurait tout doucement son prénom à l'oreille. L'homme se tenait derrière elle, et avait doucement entouré la jeune femme de ses bras, plus de peur qu'elle ne se brise à tout moment, tellement sa silhouette était frêle, que de peur qu'elle s'en aille. Hermione se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi, puis, en un éclair, elle comprit._

_« Draco ? Murmura t-elle, tandis que la lune réapparaissait. _

_- Oui, c'est moi. Tu m'as démasqué Hermione. » Répondit l'homme en la tournant vers lui. Il la fixait de ses yeux platines, mais aucune haine n'y brillait. Au contraire. Il se pencha, et posa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qu'elle interrompit doucement. _

_« Qu'y a t il ? Ca ne va pas ? Demanda t-il doucement. _

_- Et bien, même si j'apprécie beaucoup ton geste, ta gentillesse et tout et tout..._

_- Tu ne penses pas que c'est une bonne idée nous deux. _

_- Euh, enfin, non._

_- Pourquoi ? N'ai-je pas été comme il faut ? Une lueur commença à briller dans ses yeux. Une lueur où le désespoir et la colère ne font qu'un. _

_- Si, si ! Tu as été parfait... Répondit rapidement Hermione._

_- Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu aimes un autre homme ? Tu croyais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda t-il la fixant d'un regard inquisiteur. _

_- Oui, murmura t-elle en baissant les yeux. _

_- Qui espérais-tu que ce soi ? Ton Saint-Potter ? Mais non, c'est simplement un pauvre con de serpentard ! à présent, ses yeux brillait de colère. Je... Granger.... Part ! Laisse moi !_

_- Quoi ? _

_- Dégage ! _

_- Si tu veux que je t'aide.._

_- M'aider ? J'ai pas besoin de ton aide Granger ! Dégage ! Y a besoin que je t'insulte pour que tu comprennes ? Fou moi la paix !_

_- Je... bien. »_

_Elle fit quelques pas puis, elle revint en courant, et posa un baiser sur la joue de Draco. « Excuses moi, mais malheureusement, les sentiments ne se commandent pas. Sinon... » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et partit en courant en direction du château. Draco la suivit un court instant des yeux, puis porta son regard sur le lac. S'il avait continué à la regarder, il aurait vu qu'elle avait subitement changé de direction... _

_Le lendemain même, Hermione et tous ses amis purent remarquer que Draco était de plus mauvaise humeur qu'à l'habitude et qu'il était plus dure que jamais avec Hermione. Cette dernière ne chercha à aucun moment à lancer une remarque blessante mais, elle ne laissait pas faire, comme à son habitude. Plusieurs fois, ses amis tentèrent de prendre sa défense et Ron et Harry faillirent se battre plusieurs fois contre le serpentard. Mais Hermione s'arrangeait pour éviter la bagarre. Cependant, au fur et à mesure, la colère de Draco semblait diminuer, car il cessait petit à petit, de l'injurier à chaque fois qu'il la voyait puis, finit par l'ignorer. _

_Ce soir là, Hermione avait le cafard et ne voulait pas se mêler aux autres. Draco avait été impitoyable avec elle toute la semaine et cela lui faisait mal... Elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas dû accepter l'offre de Draco même si son cœur lui dictait une autre conduite. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle sortit du hall de l'école. Elle s'était habillé en noir pour s'accorder à son humeur et éviter de se faire remarquer. Cependant, elle ne fit pas attention à une ombre qui la suivit discrètement. La jeune femme alla droit au vieux chêne où elle aimait se retrouver. Elle s'assit contre le tronc tandis que l'ombre se cachait dans les fourrés. Puis, doucement, elle commença à chanter :_

_What ravages of spirit_

_conjured this temptous rage_

_created you a monster_

_broken by the rules of love_

_and fate has lead you through it_

_you do what you have to do_

_and fate has led you through it_

_you do what you have to do ... _

_quels ravages de l'esprit _

_ont conjuré cette rage intense_

_faisant de toi un monstre_

_brisé par les règles de l'amour_

_et le sort t'a mené à travers cela_

_tu fais ce que tu as à faire_

_et le sort t'a mené à travers cela_

_tu fais ce que tu as à faire_

_Soudain, Hermione sursauta en entendant applaudir derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et vit Draco appuyé contre l'arbre._

_« Bravo Granger ! C'est à faire pleurer ! Que c'est beau de te voir chanter pour moi ! Enfin à cause de moi ! Dit-il sarcastiquement. _

_- Qui te dit que je chantais pour ou à cause de toi, Malfoy ?_

_- Quoi ? Saint-Potter t'as encore ignoré ? Tu sais, je ne t'aurais pas ignoré..._

_- J'ai eu toute la semaine pour le remarquer ! _

_- Tu l'as cherché ! Si tu te serais laissé faire, au lieu d'insultes et de coups, tu aurais eu des mots doux et des baisers..._

_- Je t'ai déjà dis ma réponse Draco. J'en suis désolée mais elle est irrévocable. _

_- Comme tu veux.... » _

_Hermione se leva et commença à prendre la direction de l'école, mais le jeune sorcier la retint par le bras._

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? Laisse moi ! Je veux rentrer !_

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur Granger ?_

_- Non ! Mais, je veux rentrer, comme je te l'ai dis. Cependant, la voix d'Hermione tremblait légèrement, malgré toute l'assurance qu'elle avait tenté de mettre dans celle-ci._

_- Reste avec moi._

_- Pourquoi ? Que veux-tu ?_

_- Me venger._

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas voulu de toi ? Mais..._

_- Oui et non... _

_- Le fait que tu me jettes n'est que la simple goutte qui fait déborder le vase. _

_- Que veux tu dire ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

_- Tu m'as ridiculisé._

_- Euh... Je peux savoir comment je t'ai ridiculisé ? _

_- Tout simplement en ayant toujours de meilleurs résultats que moi. _

_- Simplement ça ? Mais je n'ai jamais cherché à te ridiculiser ! _

_- Peu importe que tu en ais l'intention ou pas. Tu l'as fais ! _

_- Mais t'es malade Malfoy ! _

_- Et puis, tu étais si fière d'avoir mis mon père en taule ! Au fur et à mesure le son de sa voix s'intensifiait. A la fin, hurlait. Ca t'a fait du bien n'est ce pas ? Cela a dû être jouissif même pour une salope comme toi !_

_- Malfoy ! Je ne suis pas_

_- Une salope ? C'est pourtant bien ce que tu es. Qui m'a fait les yeux doux dans la grande salle ? Tout en faisant des sourires séducteurs à l'autre binoclard ! _

_- Mais Malfoy ! Réveille-toi ! Je ne t'ai JAMAIS fait les yeux doux ! C'est le fruit de ton imagination !_

_- Mon cul ! Prend moi pour un con en plus ! De toute façon, je veux me venger. Me venger de tout ce que tu as fait ! _

_- STUP_

_- ACCIO BAGUETTE !!!! Dommage ! Pas assez rapide Granger ! ! Tu voulais simplement me stupéfixer ? Je m'attendais à mieux de toi ! Ou, peut-être que pour une fois, tu voulais me protéger... Comme c'est gentil ! Mais, je ne suis pas comme toi ! »_

_Hermione commença à courir le plus vite possible en direction de l'école. Mais, malheureusement, Draco s'était élancé à sa poursuite et l'avait rattrapé d'une façon déconcertante. En l'attrapant, ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Ils roulèrent quelques instants, jusqu'au moment où Draco prit l'avantage et se coucha littéralement de tout son poids sur la jeune sorcière. _

_« Maintenant Granger, tu es à moi ! Tu m'appartiens ! » Lui murmura le jeune homme au creux de l'oreille tout en laissant courir ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme. Hermione se débattait, griffait, mordait, mais rien ne semblait pour ébranler la masse du jeune sorcier. Plus elle se débattait, plus il se serrait sur elle, plus il lui embrassait le cou, les yeux, le front, le nez, les joues, les lèvres. _

_Hermione senti la main du jeune sorcier descendre de plus en plus bas, pour la glisser sous sa jupe courte. _

_« Draco arrêtes !_

_- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Ne vas pas me dire le contraire !_

_- Laisses moi je t'en pris, et vires ta sale main de là !_

_- Mais elle est très bien où elle est ! » dit-il en caressant les fesses de la jeune sorcière. _

_Pour toute réponse, Hermione réussit à le gifler. _

_« Sale garce ! Puisque tu l'auras voulu ! » le sorcier prit les deux mains de la jeune femme, les fit passer au dessus de la tête de celle-ci, de façon qu'elle n'est aucun moyen de se défendre. Puis, il, frôla ses lèvres contre le visage de la jeune femme, puis, vers le cou où il s'attarda un instant pour sentir plus précisément son odeur. « Mmm, tu sens bon. Une odeur à croquer ! » finit-il juste avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Hermione lui rendit son baiser et se cambra contre lui. Le sorcier lui lâcha les mains pour qu'elle puisse les mettre autours de son cou. La jeune femme fit glisser ses mains au fur et à mesure le long de la colonne vertébrale, puis les glissa sur les hanches du jeune homme pour les mettre enfin, dans ses poches. Elle en tira un opinel, qu'elle ouvrit rapidement, roula sur le sol de manière à prendre l'avantage et porta le couteau sur la gorge de Draco. A peine avait-elle eu le temps de lui faire une légère entaille, qu'ils roulèrent de nouveau, Draco reprit l'avantage, immobilisa les mains de la jeune femme d'une main et prit le couteau de l'autre. _

_« Sale pute ! » Draco s'était légèrement relevé, et toujours en tenant fermement la jeune femme, il s'apprêtait à la poignarder en plein cœur. Sa main commença à descendre rapidement quand, soudainement, il entendit une voix hurler :_

_« Stop !!!! C'en est assez !"_

_Surpris, le jeune sorcier lâcha les mains de la jeune femme, et se releva brusquement. Il regarda dans la direction de la provenance de la voix et vit un immense nuage violet. Comme foudroyé, il laissa tomber le couteau, puis regarda Hermione. Elle s'était écartée et observait le nuage, terrorisée. _

_Plus tard, il se réveilla dans son lit, sans savoir comment il était rentré dans sa tour. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était cette voix. Puis plus rien. Apres avoir prit sa douche et s'être habillé, il descendit dans la Grande salle prendre son petit déjeuné. Il se tourna vers la table des Griffondors et regarda dans la direction d'Hermione. Sentant le regard du jeune homme, elle leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle n'avait aucune marque sur le visage ou sur cou. Il toucha du bouts des doigts là où il devait y avoir une petite entaille à la gorge, mais n'y avait rien. Comme dans un rêve. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à se dévisager, puis elle baissa la tête._

_Fin du flash-back_

Hermione essayait de dormir quand elle entendit un bruit. Un grincement pour être plus précis. Elle se retourna comme si elle dormait profondément mais les yeux étaient grands ouverts. La porte de sa chambre était légèrement ouverte et une silhouette se glissait dans la pénombre. Elle entendit un faible « lumos » et eu juste le temps de reconnaître Draco, avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux, curieuse de savoir ce qu'allait faire le jeune homme. Celui-ci s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme dissimulant légèrement la lumière pour ne pas la réveiller. Il s'assit au rebord du lit et la contempla un moment. Hermione n'osait bouger. Soudain, elle sentit les doigts du jeune homme pousser une mèche qui lui était tombé sur ses yeux. Puis, elle sentit sa main contre sa joue. Il la caressait lentement, comme s'il avait peur que le temps passe trop vite. Elle se tourna un peu, de façon à être sur le dos. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il allait faire, maintenant, que ses lèvres lui étaient accessibles. Il caressa de nouveau la joue de la jeune femme, laissant même sa main contre celle-ci. Elle l'entendit murmurer quelque chose du genre « si seulement tu n'étais pas si belle », mais elle pensa avoir mal compris et ne tint pas compte de la remarque. Cependant, elle restait à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre geste. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle blottit sa joue un peu plus contre la main de Draco qui sourit. Il se leva, retira doucement sa main, et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Bonne nuit, Beautiful...

.......................................................................................................................

et vi, c'est finit pour ce chapitre... mais, bon c'est pas le dernier ! lol ! les paroles de la chanson que j'ai mis sont tirées de « do what you have to do » de Sarah Mac Lahlan. Sinon, j'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre. Que ce soit le cas ou non, cliqué sur le bouton à gauche please !!! bigs kissous à tous !!!


	8. Chapitre 8

Je sais, vous avez sans doute voulu me tuer, me faire cuire à gros bouillon ou à petit feu car j'ai mis beaucoup de temps, trop de temps, pour vous envoyer la suite. Je voulais que ma correctrice la lise. Elle n'a pas lu la fin, donc il faudrait être indulgent s'il vous plait ! Bah oui ! Sinon vous attendiez encore très très très longtemps. Je me suis arrangée pour que ce chapitre soit un peut plus long que le précédent (du moins, pas plus cours). J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, car j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire : je voulais le meilleur rien que pour vous ! Une review serait la bienvenue à la fin ! 

Mais maintenant, c'est l'heure des réponses à mes reviewers préférés !

**BoB Chiri** : merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ais plus ! Espérons qu'il en soit de même avec celui-là ! Gros bisous !

**Stephanie** : Bah, euh, que dire, de rien ? C'est un 'tit plaisir pour moins de quatre sous. Et si ca vous fait plaisir c'est encore mieux ! ;-) merci encore et Bisous !

**Tiavel** : ravie que tu apprécies cette fic, voilà la suite, Gros bisous !

**Dragonia : **merci de ta fidélité, c'est très très gentil !Pour Dray, bah, c'est un mec pleins de mystères. C'est sans doute pour ca qu'on bave toutes pour lui ! lol ! Gros Bisous !

**Drazyk** : en relisant ta review, c'est pas difficile, je suis devenue toute rouge ! Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. J'espère que tu aimeras ce prochain chapitre. Si j'écris, c'est en grande partie pour vous. Donc, quand ca colle pas, dites-le moi ! ;-) Gros Bisous !

**Draco-tu-es-à-moi** : la voilà, la voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plairas ! j'ai eu chaud aux foudres je crois ! lol ! Gros bisous !

**Blaaaaaaaaaaaack** : Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, c'est fait pour ! ;-) ! v'là la suite, Gros bisous !

**Langedesenfers** : Waw ! eh bien, je suis flattée que tu ais jeté ton dévolu sur cette petite histoire. J'essaye de changer des autres fics, ayant lu à une période beaucoup de D/H, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile, il y en a qui ont de très bonnes idées ! en tout cas, merci ! Gros Bisous !…. réponse à ta 2eme review, la voilàààààààà, elle arrive au galop la suite ! lol ! kiss

**Marriane222** : merci du compliment ! s'il y a cette scène, c'est pour montrer qu'il y avait déjà un lien entre Draco et Hermione, et ce, depuis Poudlard. Je m'explique : le nuage violet (je préfère utilisé ce terme pour l'instant), a choisis leur destiné depuis un moment, car il stop le geste de Draco. Quelle est cette destinée ? Ah ahhh ! mystère et boule de gomme ;-) :p (étais-je assez claire :-/ Gros bisous !

**Hermione 46** : Waw ! ca c'est gentil ! (devient toute rouge). Merci en tout cas pour toutes ces reviews qui m'ont toutes fait extrêmement plaisir ! voilà la suite ! Gros Bisous !

**Luna-la-lunatique** : voilà la suite miss ! Gros bisous !

**Ari** : Merci ! si too gentil ! Et, elle va être lente à être mise en route leur relation. J'aime pas la routine (du moins pas au tout début…)… Voilà la suite Gros bisous !

**Isa** : voilà la suite ! je sais, j'en ai mis du temps ! et j'en suis désolée ! gros gros bisous !

Aller, je vous laisse,

BONNE LECTURE !

**Chapitre 8**

"Monsieur ?"

"Oui Pouka ?"

"Des messieurs du Ministère désirent vous voir. Je crois que ce sont des aurors d'après leurs insignes."

"Bien, fais les entrer dans le salon et dis leur que j'arrive. S'ils te posent des questions, ne leur dis pas que Hermione est ici. Tu ne sais rien n'est ce pas ? Tout comme les autres elfes… Il n'y a eu aucun changement. Je travaille beaucoup sur des traductions."

"Non, monsieur, nous savons seulement que tout se passe bien ici ."

"Bien ! Merci Pouka. Fais-les entrer dans le salon."

"Bien monsieur."

" Hermione ?"

"Oui ? Il y a des aurors, tu peux..."

"Je sais. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir… Et tu le sais très bien."

"Euh.. Oui, merci."

"A tout à l'heure."

"A tout à l'heure."

"Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait patienter, je voulais absolument finir une traduction. Il ne me restait seulement quelques mots…"

"Vous faites quel genre de traductions ? Demanda une jeune femme rousse."

"Sur les us et coutumes des grands mages de la première ère."

"Ah ! Je vois." Dit une voix qui sortit de l'ombre.

"Harry Potter ? Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?" Demanda Draco d'une désinvolture évidente.

"Katherine Zambini. Vous la connaissez il me semble…"

"Oui. Mais je connais beaucoup mieux son mari, Blaise."

"C'est justement au sujet de son mari que nous venons."

"Ah ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Blaise ?"

"Et bien, oui. Il a disparu."

"Ah bon ? Quand ?"

"Il y a trois jours environ."

"Trois… Trois jours ? Mais il est passé au manoir il y a trois jours !"

"Oui, c'est ce que nous a dit sa femme. Vous l'avez vu ce jour-là ?"

"Oui, oui… Je voulais lui montrer une traduction que je venais de terminer."

"Sur la magie noire ?" Enchaîna vivement l'homme à la célèbre cicatrice.

"Non, au contraire, sur quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser les médico-mages."

"Il faudra que vous en parliez aux médecins de Sainte-Mangouste."

"Avec plaisir."

"Et après lui avoir montré cette traduction qu'avez-vous fait ?" Demanda Harry en insistant sur le mot traduction, indiquant ainsi qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de son pire ennemi.

"Nous avons bu un verre, puis il m'a quitté. Il devait aller rencontrer le Ministre Allemand de la magie, il me semble."

"Oui, tout à fait. Il ne vous a rien dit d'autre ?"

"Non. il a transplané. C'est tout."

"Il ne vous a pas dit où il transplanait ? "demanda la jeune femme.

"Non ! Vous savez je suis pas sa mère ! Il n'a pas à me dire où il va, ce qu'il fait etc !" Répondit Draco en regardant avec insistance son interlocutrice.

"A votre avis, que lui est-il arrivé ?"

"Je sais pas… Peut-être qu'il s'est fait agressé… Certaines personnes admirant les moldus étaient en désaccord avec lui, me semble-t-il. Cela peut être aussi un amoureux des moldus…" dit-il fixant son regard dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci soutint son regard et décida de passer outre le sous-entendu. Mais Harry s'approchait lentement, de façon féline, de Draco. Mais ce dernier ne semblait en tenir rigueur…

"Il ne vous avez dit s'il voulait partir ?" Continua la jeune femme rousse.

"Non ! Où aurait-t-il pu aller ?"

"Je sais pas, partir loin d'ici. Avec une autre femme peut-être."

"Non. Pas du tout."

"Bien. Sinon, vous n'auriez pas vu Hermione Granger par hasard ?" Demanda Harry.

"Voyons Potter ! Auriez-vous oublié que nous n'avons pas les mêmes fréquentations ?" répliqua Draco sarcastiquement.

"Malfoy fais pas l'innocent !" s'emporta Harry.

"Quel changement de registre Potter… Apprenez à vous contrôler…"

N'y tenant plus, Harry empoigna Draco par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre un mur.

"Malfoy, ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi ! Je suis pas là pour ça !" siffla-t-il. "Je suis sûr que tu es mêlé à sa disparition… D'une manière ou d'une autre !"

"Mais je n'ai rien fait, Potter …"

"Où est Hermione ?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée !"

"Sale petite vermine de mes couilles ! Dis - moi - où - elle - EST! " dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

"Qu'y a-t-il Potter ? Oseriez-vous mettre en doute ma parole ? Il me semblait qu'à l'Ecole des Aurors on vous apprenait à ne pas faire d'accusation trop… hâtive."

Harry allait mettre un coup de poing à Draco lorsqu'une main féminine se posa sur son bras.

"Laisse tomber Harry ! Il cherche à te provoquer. Comme toujours…" Interrompit la jeune sorcière rousse. "Allons-y", continua-t-elle.

"Au plaisir, Potter, Weasley…" répondit avec sarcasme et dédain Draco.

"Alors ? Que voulaient-ils ?"

"Ils voulaient savoir si je savais quelque chose sur la disparition de Blaise. J'ai fait comme si j'apprenais la nouvelle."

"Ok. Et il …"

"Tu voulais savoir s'il y avait Potter ? Oui, il était là avec la rouquine."

"Ginny… " Compléta Hermione, les yeux baissés.

"Ils te manquent ?"

"Oui… Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus… Je voudrais les voir… Je ne veux pas attendre, au moins un an, pour les revoir !"

"Je comprends. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser les voir. Enfin, pas tout de suite. Tu les verras, je te le promets."

"Quand ?"

"Je… Je sais pas encore. Mais tu n'auras pas à patienter un an. Tu les verras bien avant."

"Je l'espère… Car si d'ici un mois ou deux, je ne les vois pas, je vais craquer…"

"Ok."

"Draco, Je… J'aimerais écire une lettre. Pour leur dire que je vais bien, que je suis chez une vieille tante dont je dois m'occuper."

"Merci du compliment ! Mais si tu y tiens, je te donnerai de quoi écrire…"

"Et puis, il faut que je donne de mes nouvelles à mon patron ! Et j'ai mon loyer ! Oh la la ! Je suis dans la cata !"

"Pour ton patron, eh bien, je me suis permis d'envoyer une lettre lui disant que tu prenais une année sabbatique. Tu avais l'occasion de faire le tour du monde… Et tu en profitais."

"Ah. Quoi ? Moi ? En année sabbatique ? Et ils t'ont cru ? Comment tu leur a fait parvenir la nouvelle ?"

"Eh, bien je connais bien, voire même très bien ton patron… Et je lui ai dit, que … Tu allais sans doute partir en voyage pendant très longtemps…"

"Et il t'a cru ?"

"Non. mais l'essentiel et qu'il ne t'a pas virée. Je me suis arrangé pour que cela ne soit pas le cas."

"Merci Merlin ! Ouf ! Mais mon loyer ? Je suis en retard de je sais pas combien de jours ! Le propriétaire a du virer toutes mes affaires !"

"Non, j'ai payé ton loyer. Et puis tes affaires sont en sécurité dans un coffre à ton nom chez Gringotts. Je voulais t'en faire la surprise."

"Quoi ? " s'écria Hermione en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil le plus proche. "Enfin, merci… Et je pourrai les récupérer à tout moment ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

"Oui ! Quand tu voudras…"

"Je.. Merci."

"De rien…" répliqua Draco d'un ton séducteur en s'approchant d'elle. Il tenta de l'embrasser, mais elle l'empêcha…

"Chaque chose en son temps…"

"Mais…"

"Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tiennent… Une autre fois… peut-être…"

Sur ce, elle sortit de la chambre ses cheveux flottants dans le dos. A peine était-elle partie que Draco soupira se disant qu'elle était sans doute la plus compliquée des femmes qu'il avait connues jusque là.

Le lendemain, alors qu'Hermione prenait son petit-déjeuner, Draco vint la voir et lui tendit une lettre.

"Tiens, tu as reçu une lettre…"

Hermione prit l'enveloppe, la décacheta et lut la lettre qu'elle contenait. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage peu réveillé prit une expression de surprise mêlée d'incrédulité.

"Mais, tu n'as pas pu faire ça !"

"Faire quoi ?"

"Ben me payer mon appart' ! Il a du te coûter une petite fortune ! Situé en plein coeur de Londres !"

"On va dire que c'est à charge de revanche… Et puis, je voulais te faire plaisir…"

"Tu as réussi ! C'est génial ! Merci Draco !"

Et sans faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione prit le sorcier dans ses bras et l'enlaça quelques secondes. Il répondit à son étreinte et tenta de l'embrasser. Elle commença à le repousser doucement mais il réclama gentiment.

"Et ma charge de revanche ? Ca mérite plus qu'un câlin…"

"Vraiment ?" Demanda la jeune femme en le regardant dans les yeux, avec une expression mi-enjôleuse, mi-innocente.

"Vraiment." Répondit le sorcier qui l'embrassa doucement. La jeune sorcière se laissa faire jusqu'au moment où il voulu la porter pour l'emmener sans doute dans sa chambre."Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est pas la période ?"

"Disons, qu'il me faut plus qu'un baiser pour me séduire… Tu m'as fait énormément plaisir en achetant mon appartement. Mais je veux quelque chose qui ne s'achète pas."

"Quoi ?"

"De la séduction…"

"Quoi ?"

"Séduis-moi dans les règles de l'art… Et peut-être que…"

"Et peut-être quoi ?

"Peut-être qu'il y aura plus si affinités…"

"Et quelles sont les règles de l'art ?"

"Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te les dire…"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Cela serait beaucoup trop facile…"

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, frôla de ses lèvres celles du sorcier et posa un délicat baiser sur la joue de celui-ci. Puis, sans se retourner, elle alla dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Hermione découvrit sur l'oreiller à coté d'elle une rose rouge. Elle vérifia s'il s'y trouvait une carte, ou un mot. Mais rien. Il y avait juste une rose… Elle se leva, prit un petit vase, posé sur le bureau, le remplit d'eau et mis la rose. C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit un murmure… Doux comme une pétale de rose et cristallin comme de l'eau qui coule sur la roche.

_Une goutte de rosée pour la plus belle des roses,_

_Une rose pour la plus belle des femmes,_

_Un petit bonheur pour chacun de mes jours._

Touchée par le geste, Hermione alla prendre une douche rapide et décida de ne pas dire un mot sur son petit cadeau… Cependant, un sourire de satisfaction se dessinait sur son visage. Elle se demandait si la journée allait être portée sur la séduction ou non… Elle était curieuse de savoir comment il allait s'y prendre… Elle descendit dans le salon et vit le jeune homme en pleine lecture, une mèche tombant sur ses yeux. Celui-ci n'entendit pas la jeune femme et sursauta quand celle-ci vint lui murmurer par derrière d'une voix douce et séductrice à la fois.

"Bonjour !

"Ahh ! Tu m'as fait peur ! C'est très mimi, mais il faut pas me faire peur comme ça !"

"Le grand Draco aurait-il peur d'un simple bonjour ?" Demanda la sorcière en lui faisant la bise.

"Non, mais tu… Oh laisse tomber ! Passé une bonne nuit ?"

"Oui, oui… Merci…"

"Et le réveil ?"

"Très agréable ! Merci !"

"tu n'as pas petit-déjeuné je suppose…"

"Non, en effet. Et toi ?"

"Non. je vais te le préparer."

"Tu vas me le faire préparer," rectifia Hermione.

"Non, non. JE vais te le préparer." Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil. Il sortit de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau chargé de victuailles.

"Merci…. Hmmm, je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais aussi bien !"

"J'aime bien de temps en temps…"

Les deux jeunes sorciers mangèrent en discutant de ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire dans la journée. Draco avait quelques travaux à finir, mais il voulait réserver une surprise à la jeune femme pendant la soirée. Celle-ci, de son coté voulait faire quelques recherches sur les anciennes prophéties à propos de l'enfant. Elle demanda donc au jeune homme si elle pouvait se servir de son ordinateur magique. Celui qu'il avait permettait d'accéder non seulement aux fichiers moldus mais aussi aux fichiers sorciers. L'avantage de l'ordinateur, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de clavier ou de souris : juste un écran où tout se déroulait sous l'ordre vocal de l'utilisateur, qui devait, néanmoins, prononcer une formule magique... Draco accepta la demande de la sorcière et elle se servit de l'ordinateur de son hôte une bonne partie de la journée. Cependant, il était vers 17h, quand, la jeune femme fatiguée par son travail de recherche, ferma sa dernière fenêtre et découvrit une petite icône « my diary »… c'était sans doute le journal intime de Draco. Hermione hésita un moment se demandant si elle devait le lire ou pas. Puis, soudainement, elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit le dossier.

«_Tout ce qui est sur cet écran est la propriété de Draco Malfoy seulement. Tout les parchemins originaux ont été dictés avant d'être brûlés. Ici commence mon journal intime, moi, Draco Malfoy. Même si je sais pertinemment que personne ne va me lire (du moins, je l'espère), je préfère me présenter. Je fais donc partie de la famille Malfoy depuis environ 15 ans. C'est la famille sorcière la plus respectée du pays. Mais aussi la plus trompeuse ! Père est souvent avec le ministre Cornelius Fudge, le convaincant que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'est pas de retour comme le prétend le binoclard. « Saint-Potter », après avoir triché pour ramener sa sale tête de sorcier dans le tournois rassemblant les 3 écoles de Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et surtout Durmstrang, essaye de convaincre à qui veut l'entendre que le Lord Noir est revenu. Et bien entendu, ce pauvre orphelin est entendu par le vieux fou qu'est Dumbledore. D'un côté, je voudrais bien que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom soit de retour rien que pour foutre une raclée bien méritée à Saint-Potter et sa bande. "_

"Eh bien," se dit Hermione, "ça commence bien. Mais bon, si je dois retrouver le Malfoy que j'ai haï pour le connaître, et bien continuons ! Mais j'espère qu'il ne va pas me sortir d'autres monstruosités… mais avec le Malfoy de Poudlard, c'est même pas la peine… Oh, puis zut. Je vais seulement lire les dernière années. Enfin, les derniers mois."

_« le 12 juillet 20 _

_J'ai encore fait ce maudit cauchemar… Cette voix me hante, me dit que je suis le père de l'enfant. Je ne sais pas encore qui est la mère, mais une image s'impose de plus en plus en moi. Mais cela ne peut-être elle. Elle est trop impure. De toute façon, rien me dit que c'est un rêve prémonitoire.. »_

_« le 16 juillet 20_

_Je rêve maintenant chaque soir de cette voix. Elle ne cesse de me dire que je suis le père de l'enfant. Mais l'image de cette garce se fait de plus en plus présente. De toute façon je ne sais toujours pas si c'est un rêve prémonitoire ou d'une importance quelconque… J'ai donc acheté un cristal de clairvoyance qui me permettra de savoir si c'est un rêve prémonitoire ou non. »_

_« le 17 juillet 20.._

_Hier, j'ai encore entendu son nom. Dans chacune de mes pensées. Hermione Granger. Si je détestait son nom avant, maintenant je le hais. Chaque minute, chaque seconde, il s'insinue dans ma tête et résonne comme le glas. Elle est sois-disant la mère de l'enfant. Je commence à douter : après m'être réveillé en sursaut j'ai pris mon cristal de clairvoyance et il est passé de transparent comme de l'eau de roche à bleu nuit. C'était bien un rêve prémonitoire… Et de la plus grande importance. »_

_« le 19 juillet 20.._

_J'ai demandé à Crabbe et Goyle de me ramener Granger. Je viens de la voir. Elle est.. indescriptible. Superbe. Comment une fille comme elle, une fille de moldu peut-être si …belle. »_

Hermione lu les autres jours avec un certain amusement… Mais, une date du journal retint son attention : c'était le dernier jour du diary…

_« le 5 août 20.._

_J'ai acheté l'appartement de Granger. Elle est convaincue que c'est pour lui faire plaisir que j'ai fait ça. Ce qu'elle peut être naïve ! Je lui ai acheté surtout parce qu'il est très bien placé. Dès que j'ai baisé Granger et récupéré le gosse, je la vire de chez moi. Et si elle veut retourner dans son appart', elle devra me payer un loyer et pas forcement en monnaie… Parfois, la nature fait très bien les choses… » _

Quand elle eut fini de lire les dernières lignes, des larmes silencieuses de rage commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la sorcière. Elle s'en voulait de s'être laissée avoir comme une débutante. Elle qui le croyait sincère… Elle avala difficilement sa salive, prit une plume et une feuille et commença à griffonner :

« _A l'intention de Mr Harry Potter, auror expert en magie noire…_ »

Coucou ! me revoilà, l'auteur complètement cinglée, que je suis. Désolée pour la mise en page, mais ne semble pas de l'avi de mettre mon chap sous la forme que j'entend. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu par ce nouveau chapitre. Néanmoins, j'ai un gros problème : j'ai une véritable panne d'inspiration. J'ai quelques idées mais très vague. Donc si vous avez des propositions je suis toute ouie ! enfin, toute z'yeux !

Qu'a écris Hermione dans la lettre ? Comment Harry va-t-il réagir ? Draco pourra-t-il interpeller la lettre ou sera-t-il complètement pris ou dépourvu par la vengeance flamboyante de Hermione ? Bref, que va-t-il se passer ? Les idées les plus intéressantes seront retenues, et le chapitre sera dédicacé aux auteurs de ces lumières, plus… mystère et boule de gomme…


End file.
